full moon
by twilight-girl111
Summary: Bella has TB and is returning home. little does she know her return will break emmett's heart. the couples are: Bella and Em, Rose and Jazz, and Alice and edward
1. Chapter 1: my return

**Ok, so my story is kind of weird… like everyone is in love with someone different from in the book. *spoiler for my book: like Bella and Em, Rose and Jazz, and Alice and Edward (Eddie).* (A/N: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are sisters, with Charlie and Renee (who are still divorced), and Em, Jazz and Eddie are bothers with Carlisle and Esme for parents.) Bella has a fatal lung disease called **_**Tuberculosis**_** (TB). The symptoms in my fan fiction are not true b/c I m too lazy to look them up.**

**BPOV:**

I've been gone for months, living with Renee because of my TB. I'd lost weight. A lot. I was 125p, and I went down to 100p. I wished that the pills would work for once. They did. Now I am going to move back in with Charlie, Alice and was asking 'Are you sure you have everything? Puffer? Clothes? P-" "yes mom I have _everything_." I replied. "I'm sorry sweetie. I just worry about you." "S'alrght mom" "what is _s'alrght_?" "S'alrght means 'it's alright', mom." it took us 2½ hours to get from Renee's house in Seattle** (a/n: I know i know i changed where Renee lives so she could see her **_**girls**_**)** to Charlie's in forks Washington. "I love you, mom. Please write to me!" I called from the porch. "I love you, too, Bella! I will!" she replied.I was about to reach for the key under the eave, when the door swung open. I had been leaning on it so i fell into whoever was holding it open. They dropped me and said "you are the same girl as when you left." "ALICE!!!!!!!!!!" "Hya, Bella!" she smiled.

"CHARLIE! ROSE!" Alice screamed.

"WHAT?" they replied in unison. I giggled.

"GUESS WHO'S AT THE DOOR! IT'S... _BELLA_!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMG! OMFG! LMAO! NICE TRY ALICE!" Rosalie said and I could hear her smile.

"NO, IM REALLY _HOME_!!!" I could hear Charlie starting to lecture Rosalie about _LMAO_.

Rose came running around the corner, probably happy that she didn't have to hear the lecture, but even more happy that I was home. We did our little sister-ly cheer:

_We are the Swans_

_Strong and Proud_

_We fight, we win, we scream out loud!_

_We've got style, we've got flare_

_And to everyone else just kiss our tail!_

And we slap our butts!

After that we all decided to go out for dinner instead of me cooking since I just got home. "I missed u guys so much!!!" i said at dinner. "We did too!"

"OH NO!" i wheezed. Too much excitement brought on another round of my TB. I scrambled in my purse for my puffer. IT WASN'T THERE! Typically, my attacks end after 5 minutes _with _my puffer. Without it, they can last up to 4 hours. **(A/N: Bella goes into a sort of coma state for her attacks. she breathes and her heart doesn't stop, but nothing registers in her brain. she could be cooking dinner, and burn her hand. she wouldn't feel the pain until later.)**

Everything went black...

**So I hope you guys like it because I love it. Until I get 10 reviews, I wont publish the next chapter. Oh! You don't have to read chapters 2 and 3 b/c it will diff pov of chapter 1. But I will publish chapter 4. Remember 10 reviews!**


	2. APOV and RPOV

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyer's characters. This is Bella's return in Alice's pov.**

**APOV:**

"I love you, mom. Please write to me!" Bella called from the porch. "I love you, too, Bella! I will!" mom replied.I opened the door as wide as I could. Bella had been leaning on it so she fell into me. I dropped her and said "you are the same girl as when you left." "ALICE!!!!!!!!!!" "Hya, Bella!" I smiled.

"CHARLIE! ROSE!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" they replied in unison. We giggled.

"GUESS WHO'S AT THE DOOR! IT'S... _BELLA_!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMG! OMFG! LMAO! NICE TRY ALICE!" Rosalie said and I saw it in Bella's face that she could hear her smile.

"NO, IM REALLY _HOME_!!!" bella said. We could hear Charlie starting to lecture Rosalie about _LMAO_.

Rose came running around the corner, probably happy that she didn't have to hear the lecture, but even more happy that bella was home. We did our little sister-ly cheer:

_We are the Swans_

_Strong and Proud_

_We fight, we win, we scream out loud!_

_We've got style, we've got flare_

_And to everyone else just kiss our tail!_

And we slapped our butts!

After that we all decided to go out for dinner instead of bella cooking since she just got home. "I missed u guys so much!!!" she said at dinner. "We did too!" I replied. I didn't add in that the food sucked when she left, I would tell her later.

"OH NO!" bella wheezed. Too much excitement brought on another round of her TB. She scrambled in her purse for her puffer. "IT ISN'T THERE!" she told us. **(A/N: Bella goes into a sort of coma state for her attacks. she breathes and her heart doesn't stop, but nothing registers in her brain. she could be cooking dinner, and burn her hand. she wouldn't feel the pain until later.)**

Her eyes closed and I was full of fear for my little sister. I had never taken the backup out of my purse I found it and shoved it into her mouth, praying that it would work…

**Until I get 10 reviews, I won't publish the next chapter. So review, review, review!**


	3. CPOV

**CHPOV:**

"CHARLIE! ROSE!" I heard alice scream.

"WHAT?" we replied in unison.

"GUESS WHO'S AT THE DOOR! IT'S... _BELLA_!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMG! OMFG! LMAO! NICE TRY ALICE!" Rosalie said with a smile.

"NO, IM REALLY _HOME_!!!" bella said. I was starting to lecture rose about _LMAO_. "Rosalie Swan, you know how I feel about LMAO. Why don't you say LMB-" I cut off because rose had gone running around the corner happy that bella was home. They did their little sister-ly cheer:

_We are the Swans_

_Strong and Proud_

_We fight, we win, we scream out loud!_

_We've got style, we've got flare_

_And to everyone else just kiss our tail!_

And we slapped our butts!

After that we all decided to go out for dinner instead of bella cooking since she just got home. "I missed u guys so much!!!" she said at dinner. "We did too!" alice replied.

"OH NO!" bella wheezed. Too much excitement brought on another round of her TB. She scrambled in her purse for her puffer. "IT ISN'T THERE!" she told us.

Her eyes closed and we were all full of fear for my little girl. alice had never taken the backup out of her purse. She found it and shoved it into bella's mouth, and the whole time I was, as we were probably all, praying that it would work…

**Until I get 10 reviews, I won't publish chapter 4. So review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 2: confused

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**BPOV:**

What is _happening_ to me? Why _me_? I'm going to _die_ now. I'm going to freakin _die_ now. 

"Bella? Bella, are you there?" someone was speaking to me.

"She's going to be fine, Alice." a man said. So it was Alice who was talking to me.

I felt hands on my face, in either of my own and reading my pulse. I opened my eyes.

**APOV:**

"Bella? Bella, are you there?" I was asking.

"She's going to be fine, Alice." Carlisle said.

I had my hand in her right one, rose holding her left, Charlie's on her face, and Carlisle reading her pulse. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh!" she said.

**BPOV:**

I was on the restaurant floor. Rose and Alice were holding my hands, Charlie propping my head up, and Carlisle was reading my pulse. "What is going on? Why are all the chairs up on the tables?" I asked. "Wow. I am out of it for 5 minutes and-" "5 minutes Bella? No, 2 _hours_ is more like it." Carlisle replied. I gasped. 2 hours I have been on this floor. 2 hours I have been 'asleep'. **(A/N: 'asleep' is what bella calls unconscious. She likes that term better.)** I didn't want to think about that, so I said "you never answered my other questions. What is going on? And why are all the chairs up on the tables?" 

"Well, the chairs are up because you have been 'asleep' for 2 hours," drat! I didn't want to think about that "and you had a minor attack." 

"Minor?" 

"Yes bells, minor." Charlie said. 

"No, no, no. _minor_ is 5 minutes. This is _major_!"

"Bella…"

"DON'T _BELLA…_ ME CHARLIE! I WASTED 2 HOURS OF ALL OF OUR LIVES!"

**APOV:**

Bella had a spaz, and we went home. After all, we had a party to plan!

**Until I get 10 reviews, I won****'****t publish the next chapter. So review, review, review!**


End file.
